FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a terminal 11 of an existing card edge connector which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,617 (corresponding to Taiwanese patent application No. TW77211193). Referring to FIG. 1, the terminal 11 is a terminal in form of a planar conductive member, which has a central cutout 10 to form planar beam sections 12A and 12B generally parallel to each other and spaced apart from each other, and ends of the planar beam sections 12A and 12B away from the base 14 are connect together at a part 16. The planar beam sections 12A and 12B both have uniform and identical widths (i.e., a width W0 of the planar beam section 12A is the same as a width W0′ of the planar beam section 12B) along a length direction, the central cutout 10 is positioned between adjacent edges of the two planar beam sections 12A and 12B, and has a width which is substantially the same as the width of each of the planar beam sections 12A and 12B. One of the planar beam sections 12A and 12B is subjected to a tensile force, and the other of the planar beam sections 12A and 12B is subjected to a compressive force.
Since the widths of the generally parallel planar beam sections 12A and 12B of the terminal 11 are the same, a stress applied by the board 18 to the planar beam sections 12A and 12B is relatively easy to exceed a stress that the planar beam section 12A and 12B can bear when a board card 18 is inserted in or pulled out, thereby causing the permanent deformation of the terminal 11, especially such a permanent deformation more easily occur at bending locations of the two planar beam sections 12A and 12B. The tensile forces and compressive forces to which the planar beam sections 12A and 12B are subjected are different, of course, one way is to increase the widths and thicknesses of the planar beam section 12A and 12B at the same time to overcome the maximum plastic deformation of the planar beam section 12A and 12B, but if it does so, the connector and terminal will be difficult to design smaller and more compact.
FIG. 2 is a structural schematic view of terminals 2A and 2B of an existing card edge connector which is disclosed in Chinese patent application No. CN201480045224.2 (corresponding to United States patent publication No. US2016/0181713 and Taiwanese patent application No. TW103127051). Referring to FIG. 2, a terminal 2A comprises a contact portion 20A, and a terminal 2B comprises a contact portion 20B. The contact portions 20A and 20B are formed as a loop and comprise back frames 22A and 22B which help support the contact portions 20A and 20B.
However, similarly, since a width of the contact portion 20A of the terminal 2A is the same as a width of the contact portion 20B of the terminal 2B, the stresses applied by the board card to the contact portion 20A of the terminal 2A and the contact portion 20B of the terminal 2B are relatively easy to respectively exceed stresses that the contact portion 20A of the terminal 2A and the contact portion 20B of the terminal 2B can bear when a board card (not shown) is inserted into or pulled out, thereby causing the permanent deformation of the terminal 2A and the permanent deformation of the terminal 2B, and such a permanent deformation is more easily occur respectively at bending locations of the terminal 2A and the terminal 2B.
The description in background as above merely is used to provide a background art, and it does not admit that the description on the background art as above discloses the object of the present disclosure, and do not constitute a prior art of the present disclosure, and any description in background as above shall not be acted as any part of the present disclosure.